MAKE A BABY
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: kedua mahluk hitam itu(read:mingyuxminwoo) berusaha membujuk wonwoo untuk memiliki anak lagi. Namun, apakah usaha mereka akan berhasil? / meanie family / meanie / sonhoon / minsung / svt / seventeen


Pairing : meanie, soonhoon, and minsung

Rated : T Wakakakak M maksudnya :v

Genre : Romance, humor, drama, absurd

Warning : m-preg, yaoi, gaje, ulala~,oyaya~*apadah

Summary : kedua mahluk hitam itu(read:mingyuxminwoo) berusaha membujuk wonwoo untuk memiliki anak lagi. Namun, apakah usaha mereka akan berhasil? / meanie family / meanie / sonhoon / minsung / svt / seventeen

.

.

 **MAKE A BABY**

.

.

Kedua bocah berumur 8 tahun itu terlihat antusias dengan bayi yang mereka lihat di kereta dorong atau biasa di sebut stroller. Sudah beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti ini, melihat liak-liuk lemah si bayi yang terbaring di dalam stoller itu, namun mereka sama sekali tidak bosan. Terutama si bocah tan, mata tajam itu berbinar-binar melihat mahluk yang menurutnya sangat-sangat menarik.

"kenapa matanya merem terus jisung-ah" tanya Minwoo kepada jisung, bocah blonde yang juga tengah mengamati bayi bersamanya.

"Karna dia baru lahir,dia capek jadi merem dulu, kau ini masa tidak tau sih dasar bodoh cih" jawab bocah blonde itu dengan wajah angkuhnya. Mendapati jawaban jisung yang menurutnya sangat-sangat ilmiah, bocah tan itu hanya mengangguk dengan mulut berbentuk huruf O.

"aku mau minta juga ah sama appa"

"itu terserah kau"

"jadi, siapa namanya tadi?"

"ji han. Kwon ji han"

"dia manis sekali, aku menyukainya" jisung terdiam. Ekspresinya mendadak kosong. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak sesak mendengar ucapan minwoo. Eh kenapa dia seperti ini? apakah dia menyukai minwoo?

"tapi menurutku, kau lebih manis, jadi aku lebih menyukaimu" bibir mungil itu spontan merekah, rasa sesak yang tadi menghampirinya seketika menghilang. Minwoo yang melihat senyum jisung langsug merona, jarang-jarang jisung tersenyum seperti ini.

"eh tunggu dulu, kenapa kau senyum saat aku bilang manis, kau menyukaiku juga yah?" senyum jisung langsung pudar mendengar pertanyaan minwoo.

''cih, mana mungkin, lagian aku ini tampan sialan" minwoo tertawa keras, membuat bocah blonde itu keheranan menatapnya.

"apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh?!"

"kau bilang tidak menyukaiku, tapi kau sendiri memerah gitu ahahaha" kedutan langsung tercipta dahi putih si blonde, ingin sekali ia menghajar bocah tan itu kalau eommanya tidak memanggil namanya.

"jisung! Ngapain kau bawa adikmu sampai ke halaman. Cepat bawa kembali ke rumah" ucap jihoon yang berada di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Kediaman meanie

Kedua namja berbeda usia itu tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Si namja dewasa tengah menyandar malas di punggung sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan namja berumur 8 tahun itu hanya duduk menatap tv di depannya dengan pandangan bosan.

"appa"panggil minwoo yang sudah bosan dengan acara televisinya.

"hmm" mingyu tak menoleh, tapi ia tetap merespon anak tunggalnya itu.

"tadi aku kerumah bibi ji hoon"

"kau sering main kerumahnya yah"

"hmm itu karna aku menyukai jisung, sekalian liat calon adik iparku"

"ohhh, anak kedua soonyoung yah"

"iya, kwon ji han"

"kau belum menembak si jisung itu?"

"yang benar saja, aku masih kecil"

"cih, jangan sok polos kau hitam"

"kau juga hitam ayah"

"ckk sial aku lupa. Jadi, jangan banyak bicara. Apa maksudmu berbicara manis nan panjang lebar dengan appa? Kau ingin minta sesuatu?" tanya mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tahu benar dengan sikap minwoo yang mendadak berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Terlebih bocah itu biasanya tidak mau memulai pembicaraan dengannya, kecuali jika ia duluan yang memulai. Dan kesimpulan mingyu sekarang adalah, minwoo menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Pesawat kah? Helikopterkah? Atau mobil tank? Cih, apa yang tak bisa ia berik-

"aku mau adik"

PRANK

Mingyu melemparkan ponselnya entah kemana. Matanya kini focus kea rah minwoo yang menatapnya dengan pandanga menuntut."khukhukhukhu" tawa jahat langsung keluar dari bibir Mingyu. ia tahu benar dengan sikap minwoo yang bermotto appa yang ia inginkan, harus ia dapatkan. Benar-benar 99,9% dirinya.

"minwoo mau punya adik hmmm?" minwoo mengangguk. Ayahnya menyeringai lebar, ia pun spontan ikut menyeringai. Ughhh Sial, mereka berdua benar-benar mesum mirip.

"appa juga mau, appa bisa berikan kau 2 atau 10 adik, tapi…" seringaian mingyu memudar, wajahnya kini tampak serius.

"MINGYU, AKU MENEMUKAN BUKU INI DI KAMAR KOSONG ATAS"

Mingyu menatap sang istri yang kebetulan sedang turun tangga dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal yang telah berdebu. Sepertinya wonwoo tengah bersih-bersih rumah.

"lihat baik-baik wahai anakku tecinta"

"WONWOO-YA, AYO KITA BUAT ADIK UNTUK MINWOO"

Hening

Syuuung~

DUAGHH

Buku tebal itu berakhir di kepala mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum sadis melihat lemparannya yang tepat sasaran. Tak berniat melihat kepala suami tercintanya yang mengeluarkan darah, ia malah melenggang kembali ke atas.

"nah bagaimana kau sudah lihat bukan?" minwoo meringis melihat ayahnya yang menyengir bodoh di wajah yang penuh dengan simbahan darah.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga meanie tampak hening tak seperti biasanya. Kedua manusia hitam itu tampak diam, tenggelam dengan makan malamnya. Raut wajah mereka tampak sedih namun entah kenapa terkesan dibuat-buat bagi Wonwoo. Merasa kedua manusia hitam itu tak berhenti henti dari pout yang lagi-lagi aneh menurut wonwoo. Ia pun menyerah dan berniat untuk menanyakan salah satunya.

"ke-kenapa minwoo dari tadi sedih begitu?" tanya wonwoo lembut. Merasa di tanya, minwoo meletakkan sumpitnya di samping pinggannya dengan lesu. Sedikit bergidik, wonwoo merasakan perasaan tak enak semakin menghampiri dirinya. 'ke-kenapa anak ini mendadak lemah begini'

"tadi aku melihat adiknya jisung. dia benar-benar menggemaskan seperti kue beras. Jadi aku sedih, aku gak punya adik seperti jisung"

JGEEERR

Pemuda cantk itu langsung menoleh ke arah mingyu yang tertunduk sembari menahan tawa. Namun mingyu kembali pucat pasi saat melihat deathglare sang istri yang tertuju kepadanya.

"ke-kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu? i-itu kan minwoo yang bilang, ya kan minwoo? Ka-kau sendiri kan yang ingin punya adik? Ya-yakan?" tanya mingyu, keringat dingin menetes di dahinya tatkala aura hitam dari sang istri tambah lama tambah menguar.

"benarkah minwoo?" kali ini minwoo yang mendadak berkeringat dingin. Walaupun ia tidak mendapatkan deathglare seperti ayahnya, namun senyum manis penuh arti yang ibunya berikan, juga tatkla menyeramkan.

"a-ah maafkan aku eomma. Ini semua akal-akalan appa" mata mingyu melotot horror, baru saja pendarahan di kepalanya berhenti, bocah ini tega-teganya mendorongnya kedalam jurang yang gelap-gulita.

'dasar penghianat'

"nah~ minwoo~ya..sudah selesai makankan? kalau begitu masuk dulu ke kamarmu yah. Eomma mau berikan hadiah untuk appa tercintamu ini"

GLEKK

Kedua manusia hitam itu sama-sama meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mingyu menatap nanar anaknya yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Tega sekali kau nak.

"nah mingyu, aku kan sudah sering bilang, jangan mengajari minwoo yang aneh-aneh~" wonwoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, senyum manis penuh arti terpapar di bibirnya.

"hehehehe sayang, ma-maafkan aku ne, aku hanya bercanda. Ja-jangan marah begitu nanti cantiknya hilang loh~"puji mingyu tak lupa dengan cengiran bodohnya, berharap pemuda cantik di depannya berhenti mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"aku cantik yah?"

"i-iya kau cantik se-sekali"

"AKU INI TAMPAN BRENGSEK!"

BUAGGH

PRANNG

DAMMMBHH

"AAHHHH AMPUNN SSAYANG, LEPASAKAN RAMBUTKU"

"AGHHHHHH"

"AWWW AWWW"

"AGHHHHH"

Minwoo meringis mengintip perang dunia antara ibu dan ayahnya, err atau lebih tepatnya penganiayaan terhadap ayahnya. Rasa bersalah menghampiri dirinya ketika melihat ibunya yang begitu semangat menjambak rambut ayahnya, ataupun ketika ibunya menyekik leher ayahnya.

' _Maafkan aku ayahku sayang. Mungkin ini adalah takdirmu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghianatimu seperti ini, sungguh ini di luar kendaliku. Aku tidak bisa mencegah ibu yan kini berubah menjadi monster, aku tidak bisa Ayah, maafkan aku yang durhaka ini, selamat tinggal ayahku sayang'_ Batin Minwoo dengan gaya dramatis.

" _AAAAAGHHHHH AMPUNN !"_

 _Tbc or end_

Lanjut tidak yah :v~ lanjut tidak yah :v~ *song. wakakakak, asli bingung gua. Tapi pendek yah~ jd… lanjut tidak yah~ :v , ahh bodoh ah, ntar kalo gua lg ada feel gua lanjutin da pake rate M :v. Sekalian lanjutin ff sebelah :v

Yahhh~ yang penting reviewyah :V karna satu review, bisa mebangkitkan omes author *teoriapaini :V

Okeh bye bye~


End file.
